


An Eskasami Fic

by Iriva



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, this may extend into more things idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriva/pseuds/Iriva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wish fulfillment shipping fic really that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eskasami Fic

"If you want to get anywhere in Republic City, you're going to need to learn how to drive."  
Asami looked over at Eska, who looked at the ground sullenly and nodded.  
"You ready?"  
Eska nodded again, this time more vigorously.  
"Okay, get in."  
Asami opened the driver’s side door to a brand-new Satomobile. She along with her team of engineers had designed this one, a more streamlined car than the original Satomobiles that only sat two. The entire interior of the car was a slick black material with bright red accents on the steering wheel and stick-shift. The exterior colour scheme was reversed, bright red with black door handles and mirrors.  
Eska clumsily climbed into the front seat and fumbled with the seatbelt.  
"Let me help you with that."  
Asami went to grab the seatbelt clip and brushed Eska's hand, causing Eska to withdraw her hand and blush madly.  
Asami looked at her softly and clipped the seatbelt in.  
"Alright, you're set. The first thing you need to do is turn it on."  
Asami handed her a small silver key.  
"Put it in the ignition...that's right...and turn!"  
The car roared to life and made Eska jump in surprise.  
Asami chuckled to herself.  
Eska looked over at her and saw her smile, then quickly resumed looking at the center of the steering wheel.  
"Okay, now give her a little gas. Put your foot on the pedal, right there."  
Eska ever so slowly put her foot on the accelerator and cracked a small smile as the car moved forward.  
"Awesome! Now, using the steering wheel, turn onto the street."  
Eska maneuvered the car onto the empty side-street and kept a steady pace.  
"Wow, you're pretty good at this. You know, you can go faster if you want."  
Eska took her eyes off the road to look directly at Asami.  
"Really?"  
"For sure, go for it."  
Eska slammed her foot down on the accelerator, knocking Asami back into her seat.  
Eska turned right onto the main street, weaving in and out of noonday traffic, almost hitting a motorcyclist with his head buried in a map.  
"Eska, Use other pedal! Stop the car!"  
Eska turned into a spot by the curb and came to a screeching halt.  
Eska took the key out of the ignition, ceasing the rumbling of the engine.  
Both Asami and Eska sat there for a moment, looking off into space and breathing heavily.  
"Spirits, Eska."  
Eska looked down at the pedals and mumbled.  
"Sorry."  
"No, Eska, if you wanted to drive like that, you should have told me, I have an entire racing track that we can use!"  
Eska's looked back at Asami, grinning, her eyes bright.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, but you've got to go a bit slower on the road, okay? C'mon, I'll tell you the way there. You can drive."  
Grinning, Eska started up the car again and drove down the main street.


End file.
